L'histoire du talon magique ou Les aventures
by Lilyep
Summary: ...de Yuki super héros ou Comment les moules papillons peuvent influencer la vie de certains artistes...Gros délire en perspective!vol 1!


**L'histoire du talon magique**

_ou_

**Les aventures de Yu-ki super héros**

_ou_

**Comment les moules en forment de papillon peuvent influencer la vie de certains artistes...**

Rating:_heu... PG-13 je suppose..._

Auteur: _enfin, si on peu appeler ça comme ça... Lissa et Lilys bien entendu (on aurait ptêtr mieux fait de s'abstenir)_

Disclaimer: _paraît que les bishôs, c'est pas à nous... paraît même que les perso réels s'apartiennent à eux-même... mais sont un peu OOC là quand même... donc sont à nous? nyeux pleins d'espoir_

Résumé: _je pense que le titre dit tout... sinon, on vous conseille de lire la fic "les vraies raisons du départ de Juka" avant, histoire de comprendre deux trois références casées dans cette fic..._

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!** _(et bon courage surtout...)_

Le concert se déroulait merveilleusement bien... Les groupies étaient parfaitement hystériques, le fan service assuré à la perfection et Közi arrivait finalement à supporter son string sur scène... Bref, tout était génial!

_Dans les loges après les concert:_

Là, c'était tout de suite un peu moins merveilleux que le live en donnait l'impression... en effet, Gackt venait tout juste de revenir du plafond où il était resté accroché pendant presque 1/2 heure... Kami pestait contre ces fichues perruques qui avaient tendance à salir et graisser ses magnifiques cheveux... Közi, quand à lui, essayait vainement de retirer son maquillage rouge sang d'à peu près partout (incluant mains, visage, etc...) ...Autant dire que tout le monde était crevé, énervé... les membres du staff ne savaient plus trop où donner de la tête et se faisaient gueuler dessus à tout bout de champ... L'un d'entre eux fondit même en larmes lorsque Mana se mit à gueuler de sa voix qu'il détestait tant (autant dire qu'il était réellement à bout) pour qu'on lui retrouve son put de talon qu'il avait cassé sur scène, talon fétiche dédicacé par Yoshiki (wi wi ,bien LE Yoshiki de X-Japan), l'amour de sa vie (même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute) noyade de l'auteur dans un bavage intempestif pour cause d'images mentales slashiques fort attrayantes...

Bref, y avait une zouli pagaille kwa!

Bah quand même! Un talon dédicacé par Yoshiki, c'est super méga précieux! Et pis d'abord, la scène elle est grande mais pas tant que ça quand même!

-Mana, tu fais chier!

Sur cette réplique plus que courageuse de Yu-ki (qui d'ailleurs semblait être le seul encore à peu près calme) une conversation mémorable débuta...

-Pis d'abord, il est pas mort Yoshiki! T'auras qu'à lui en redemander un autre!

air assassin de Mana...qui se transforma en un air de psychoptate fou quand Yu-ki ajouta

-Ah non, c'est vrai, X-Japan est mort,j'avais oublié, désolé... fit-il sans en avoir vraiment l'air

-Yu-ki, tu vas mourir voix d'outre-tombe

Et Mana se jeta sauvgement sur Yu-ki... qui esquiva facilement, regardant avec un certain amusement son collègue faire un sublime vol plané et atterrir sur la pauvre batterie innocente qui n'en avait pas tant demandé...

-Mais heu! s'exclama Kami en se précipitant sur les lieux du "drame"

Mana, le postérieur douloureux, tendit une main au batteur, espérant recevoir un peu d'aide mais fut superbement ignoré alors que Kami, des larmes roulants de ses grands yeux noirs, se jetait sur les morceaux de sa défunte batterie, serrant une cymbale presque intacte contre son coeur.

-Oh mon bébé! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait la méchante fifille... OUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

Résumons donc la situation... Gackt se démêlait vaillement de son haranais, ignorant la scène ô combien surréaliste qui se déroulait dans la pièce, à savoir un Mana endolori dans les restes d'une batterie à 2 millions de yen, restes choyés par un Kami en larmes qui gnognotait tout seul tandis que Yu-ki héstait entre demander de l'aide à Közi qui se décapait avec ferveur, exploser de rire ou se suicider de suite...cruel dilemne...

Qui fut bientôt résolu par un "Keskispass?" d'un Közi à demi démaquillé

-Bah en fait, Mana a perdu son talon...

-ça c'est bon, je crois que tout le Japon est au courant...

-Oh pis, il a voulu me tuer mais l'a loupé son coup et c'est le mamour à Kami qui a pris...

-Ah...pas convaincu... Et pourquoi Mana il veut te tuer?

soupir exaspéré de Yu-ki

-T'avais qu'à suivre!

Közi, vexé, s'en alla retirer les restes de son maquillage quand Yu-ki eut droit à un très synchro et stéréo "Putain! Mais y aurait pas quelqu'un pour m'aider!" suivi à gauche par un nombre TRES important d'insultes concernant un harnais, des ailes, un groupe d'ingrats et quelques autres personnes (mais on a pas compris de qui il s'agissait) et à droite par une menace mettant en scène Yu-ki et les restes de la batterie si celui-ci ne daignait pas aider son cher leader... ce qui eut un effet désastreux sur Kami:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Pas avec ma batterie!

Yu-ki, désespéré, se planta au centre de la pièce et poussa un hurlement qui venait du coeur:

-Kami-sama! OSKOUUUUUUR!

-Wi, snif, quoi?

-Mais nan! Pas toi! Oh et puis zut, démerdez-vous, NA!

Et il partit en boudant, claquant la porte au passage.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda innocemment Kami, sa cymbale toujours dans les bras.

-Sais pas... répondit Közi. L'est ptêtr dans sa mauvaise période du mois?

-Agru?

Gackt, sautillant joyeusement sur une patte et tout emmêlé encore, se rapprocha vite fait du petit Kami et lui mit les mains sur les oreilles.

-Nan mais t'as pas honte de parler de ce genre de choses devant le ptit? Tu pourrais le choquer voyons!

-Oh ça va hein, je plaisantais!... pff, t'es vraiment trop protecteur Gackt-kun

-M'appelle pas comme ça!

Pour toute réponse, Közi lui tira la langue de façon trèèès adulte et recommença à farfouiller parmis ses produits démaquillants, espérant vaguement y trouver de la Javel...

-Tous des gosses... murmura Mana qui avait finalement abandonné l'idée de se relever et s'était fait une sorte de coussin avec la grosse caisse.

-Mana-Samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un assistant déboula dans la pièce en courant, se prit les pieds dans les restes du harnais de Gackt, tenta de se ratrapper au chanteur, loupa son coup et acheva la pauvre batterie après un super vol plané (wi, encore un), atterrissant sur les genoux d'un Mana désespéré (mais alors complètement...)

-Heu...oui? ton qui confirme le "complètement désespéré"

-Bah...

Il regarda ses mains, l'air étonné, puis releva la tête, regarda Mana, sa main, Mana, puis demanda d'un air désolé...

-Bah où qu'il est passé?

...à sa main qui,bien sûr, ne lui répondit pas...

Par contre, Közi lança un "ici" qui fit se retourner les 2 hommes: au milieu de la coiffeuse et des divers produits plus chimiques les uns que les autres, trônait (ou plutôt surnageait) un superbe talon d'un bonne quinzaine de centimètres...

-Mon talon dédicassé! KYAAAAAAAH!

Et Mana bondit sur ses jambes... enfin plutôt, essaya... mais il avait oublié l'assistant... et ils tombèrent tous deux lourdement sur le sol, Mana surplombant l'autre qui piqua un fard formidable et fut légèrement écrasé par son patron qui se releva du mieux qu'il pût, empêtré dans ses jupons, et courut en claudiquant avec une chaussure sans talon jusqu'à la table de maquillage, attrapant son trophé au vol avant de s'effondrer dans un fracas fort mélodieux sur la table qui ne résista pas...

Il y eut un joli nuage de poudres divers et c'est cet instant que choisi Yu-ki pour revenir...

-Oops, c'était ptêtr pas une bonne idéé... pensa-t-il finalement en voyant le dégât encore plus monumental que lors de son départ...

N'empêche, pauvre Mana quand même...

Les ambulanciers, eux, furent ravis de transporter leur idole dans leur véhicule... et oui, notre goth loli favori était victime d'une monstrueuse intoxication au maquillage et fut donc emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital... Les médecins ne parvinrent jamais à lui faire lâcher son talon...

-Et maintenant? On fait quoi? demanda finalement Közi.

-Sais pas. répondit Yu-ki

-Idem. fit Gackt

-Et si on faisait des gâteaux? suggèrea Kami qui avait enfin oublié sa pauvre batterie et commençait à avoir faim.

Echange de regards interloqués... mais Kami ne remarqua rien, complètement gagatisé par ses idées de gâteaux et son tout nouveau moule en forme de papillon (qui a dit évidemment?) qu'il allait tester, une histoire de chocolat aussi... et la suite se perdit dans le boucan formé par Kami dans la cuisine...

-Heu... on y va? suggère Yu-ki

-Où ça?

-Bah... dans la cuisine!

-T'es vraiment suicidaire toi! Quand Kami fait la cuisine, faut pas rester à côté air terrorisé de Közi, perdu dans des souvenirs apparement atroces... ses, ses bras, t'as l'impression qu'il en a au moins 100! Pis il court dans tous les sens et, et le pire, c'est la farine, y en a vraiment partout et...

Sous l'effet du trop plein de souvenirs, Közi éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'un Gackt compatissant qui lança un regard noir au bassiste du style "baka! il avait réussi à oublier, regarde c'que t'as fait!"

Yu-ki s'assit sur une chaise, bougonnant et un peu penaud quand même... Mais un gros "**BAOWOUUUM**" leur parvint de la kitchenette alors qu'une épaisse fumée noire leur déboulait dessus.

-Keuf keuf... fit Közi, en s'étouffant à moitié à cause des larmes et de la fumée.

-Merde! Y a tout qui crame! s'exclama Gackt, très observateur.

Yu-ki bondit sur ses pieds et sortit en courant.

-Gackt! Emmène Közi, j'vais chercher Kami, sortez vite!

Gackt acquièsca, regardant Yu-ki s'élancer courageusement au devant du danger pour sauver le pauvre petit Kami innocent (même s'il ne le restera probablement plus pour très longtemps...)

Le chanteur et le guitariste sortirent donc rapidement, attendant que les deux autres membres du groupe se ramènent aussi...

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent! s'impatienta Gackt soutenant toujours un Közi à moitié dans les cerises tandis que la salle de concert brulait à vitesse grand V

Enfin, tel Roméo portant sa Juliette, Yu-ki apparu, Kami blottit dans ses bras et aggripé fermement à son cou, pleurant encore (on a toujours pas trouvé le bouton "STOP")

-C'est bon Kami-kun. souffla doucement le bassiste au plus jeune. Tout va bien...

Kami redressa doucement la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et lui lança un regard admiratif et reconnaissant.

-Oh, mon sauveur... tu es... tu es... comme Superman!

Gackt qui écoutait la "romantique" conversation manqua d s'étouffer lorsque l'image incongrue de Yu-ki en combi bleu moulante et cape rouge lui apparut...

La salle s'effondra, ramenant Gackt à des visions moins traumatisantes... quoique, Yu-ki portant Kami sur fond de fin du monde avec des flammes partout, c'est pas mal non plus...

Közi eu alors la très mauvaise idée de casser l'ambiance en disant "j'ai faim" se qui rappella à Kami son gâteau...

-Papillon? murmura-t-il pitoyablement. Argh, mon moule! NAOOOOON!

-Oh non, pas ça... bon heu, Kami, calme-toi, c'est pas grave, on va t'en acheter un autre de moule, et même deux si tu veux!

regard rempli de larmes et d'espoir dirigé vers le bassiste

-C'est vrai? content le Kami. Bon aller, on y va!

-Mais, il est 4 heures du mat' là!

-M'en fous!

N'empêche que trouver un magasin ouvert à cette heure-ci et qui vende des moules à gâteaux en forme de papillon, bah c'est pas évident... Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... Yu-ki, pour faire plaisir au pauvre pitit Kami qui commençait sérieusement à le saoûler avec son putain de moule... pèta joyeusement un câble et explosa une vitrine d'accessoires culinaires devant laquelle le batteur s'extasiait à la vue de moules papillons de toutes les tailles.

-Là, t'es content?

-Oh wi Yu-ki chan, mici!

Et il lui fit un gros poutou sur la joue qui rendit le bassiste d'un zoli rose bonbon.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences... ni que la boutique avait une alarme... et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire "saké", les flics arrivèrent en force.

-On est mal... souffla Közi définitivement déprimé et affamé dans la cellule que les autorités locales avaient gentiment mise à leur disposition.

Gackt, lui, essayait vainement de calmer Yu-ki, aggripé aux barreaux et qui hurlait avec désespoir qu'ils étaient vraiment le VRAI groupe Malice Mizer, qu'ils sortaient de leur concert, que s'ils ne les reconnaissaient pas, c'est parce qu'ils étaient démaquillés et que NON, ils ne se prostituaient pas, non mais, c'était leur tenue de scène! Flûte quoi!

-Chut, tu vois bien que ça sert à rien!

-Mais heu mais heu...

-Pis tu vas réveiller le ptit!

A ces mots, Yu-ki se retourna et se calama instantanément, craquant devant l'adorable frimousse de Kami, allongé sur la paillasse et dormant paisiblement en suçant son pouce avec bonheur. Un véritable petit ange quoi!

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par un brouhaha alarmant (du pur style "armée d'alien chantant et jouant de la batterie") provoqué par un seul et unique homme, en piteux état mais quand même... Les prisoniers restèrent bouche bée devant la furie décoiffée, pas maquillée, habillée avec une blouse d'hôpital et avec deux chaussures de hauteurs différentes qui le faisaient boiter, un des talons dans la main (cause du boitillement)

Mana se planta devant la celleule où étaient retenus les autres membres du groupe.

-Nan mais vous êtes complètement barges où quoi!

-Heu... Mana? interrogea un Gackt étonné. C'est... c'est toi?

-Bah wi c'est moi! Abruti! hurla ce cher et ô combien délica Mana-sama.

-Ah...

Kami, que les cris avaient réveillé en sursaut, se pelotonna dans les bras de son super-héros et cacha sa tête dans son cou, terrifié... et il y avait de quoi... Même Gackt, habitué aux frasques de son aîné (ne pas penser au violoncelle...) se recula rapidement contre le mur, colé à Közi qui semblait vouloir s'y fondre.

-Nan mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête? De la gelée de cassis!

-Heu... pourquoi du cassis? interrogea Közi perplexe.

-J'crois que c'est pas le moment de se poser la question... murmura Gackt pour toute réponse.

-Je vous laisse seuls quelques heures et voilà le résultat! Franchement, ça, ça me fend le coeur! finit-il théâtralement en posant ses mains (dont une tentait toujours le talon magique) sur sa poitrine puis finit en s'asseyant sur le sol,comme pris d'un malaise.

-Non mais, mais... gémit-il...Vous... enfin... j'apprends que la salle à cramé, que vous avez disparu... J'étais mort d'inquiétude moi! Et pis, pis après... vous êtes ici et moi je... je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, éclatant en sanglots en berçant tendrement son talon auquel il s'aggrippa désespérement.

-Je crois qu'il fait une crise de nerfs... constata Yu-ki

-Ouaip! ajouta Közi. J'lui avais bien dit d'arrêter de regarder les Feux de l'amour et La petite maison dans la prairie, c'est pas bon pour lui ça...

-Pauvre talon quand même... murmura Gackt, blasé

Et ce fut cet instant que choisirent les gardiens débraillés (on veut pas savoir pourquoi) pour enfin arriver et mettre leur grain de poivre dans la sauce... mais ils furent stoppés dans leur remettage en place d'uniforme en avisant un 5ème taré devant la cellule des 4 autres

-ça ressemble de plus en plus à un asile plutôt qu'à un commissariat...

-Heu...

Son collègue n'eu pas le temps de commencer à réellement former une phrase qu'ils se retrouvèrent assaillis par un Mana échevelé...

On ne sait pas pourquoi mais personne ne crut Mana quand celui-ci affirma que la boîte de prod paierait une caution dès le lendemain matin... ce qui lui fit faire une autre crise de nerfs et appeler en désespoir de cause tout un tas de personnes...

Et quand le soleil commença à se lever (sous les coups de 8 heures...), ils purent enfin sortir... sauf qu'à cette heure-ci, les salary-man japonnais étaient tous dehors... et il faut bien avouer que leur sortie du commissariat fit un effet boeuf... Bah wi, imaginez (ou pas), un Mana méconnaissable et furibond en blouse blanche, démaquillé, décoiffé et claudiquant pour cause de non abandon de talon fétiche dans la papatte... accompagné de Kami, endormi dans les bras de Super-Yu-ki attend et surtout, totalement blasé, suivi de Gackt et Közi se tenant gay-ment par la patoune en regardant d'un air mélancolique le soleil se lever sur Tokyo, éclairant de ses rayons le visage du guitariste toujours à demi démaquillé et gratifié, comme tous les autres, de jolis cernes bien noires et d'une tenue de scène peu catholique dont un certain string faisait partie... Enfin bref, ils faisaient un peu tâche là, planté devant le commissariat...

Yu-ki, qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, se décida:

-Bon, on y va?

-Attend!

-Quoi Gackt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_?

-Regarde le "chiel", c'est "lomantiqueu"

-ça va, c'est bon, on l'a vu le ciel!

-Pfff, z'êtes pas marrant, c'est bon ,c'est bon, on y va! boude

Et la joyeuse troupe se remit en marche quand Mana pensa soudainement à quelques chose (oui oui, ça lui arrive...)

-Au fait, on va où?

-Heu...

-C'est une bonne question. admit Yu-ki

-Mmmm... manger... soupira Kami dans son sommeil en se pelotonnant un peu plus dans les bras de son "prince charmant"

-Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça, FAIM!

-Bakka! lui lança gackt en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Mais heu aïe!

-STOP! s'écria Mana. On a tous besoin de dodo et miam miam...

-Y parle comme Kami maintenant? s'étonna Közi à voix basse auquel Gackt répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

-...donc, je propose un hôtel...

-Il veut nous emmener au Love hôtel! s'inquiéta toujours Közi à voix basse et Gackt, de nouveau désespéré, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

-...qui ferait aussi resto de préférence...

-Et garderie pour Kami...commenta, et oui, encore ce cher Közi qui s'était rapidement débarrassé de la main du chanteur en lui attribuant un coup de langue bien placé et heu... bref...

-...et pis comme ça, tout ira bien! Voilà! finit-il tout content de lui.

-Et si on allait chez moi? acheva Közi impitoyablement.

3 paires d'yeux intrigués de retournèrent vers lui (bah wi 3, Kami il dort toujours!)

-Mais, t'habites même pas à Tokyo! fit savemment remarquer Gackt

-Moi nan... mais mes parents habitent dans cette rue! répondit-il en poinant une petite allée colorée.

Ils se décidèrent donc à squatter chez les pauvres parents du guitariste qui ne se doutaient de rien et, étant à la retraite, dormaient encore profondément... jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie stridente et très chiante au réveil retentisse encore, et encore, et encore... Une petite vieille en chemise de nuit rose à fleurs parvint tant bien que mal devant la porte, l'ouvrit, clignant 4 fois des yeux, une 5ème pour la route et...

-Bonjour môman!

-Koko, c'est toi mon fils?

-Pfff..."Koko"... ch'est cro kawaii! pouffa Gackt en se cachant derrière Mana

-Bah wi c'est moi... énonça-t-il comme une évidence en balançant son coude derrière lui pour Gackt mais ce fut Mana qui se le reçut, lui donnant un coup sur la tête en représailles... En fait, on a eu une nuit assez agitée et heu...

-Oui, ça j'm'en doute... allez, entrez mais faites pas de bruit, ton père et ta soeur dorment encore. Pis changez-vous et démaquillez-vous, tu sais comment il est, je veux pas qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque...

-Oki, mici môman! puis à voix basse: Bon, Yu-ki, tu montes les escaliers là, la première porte à droite, c'est la chambre d'ami. T'y mets Kami et tu nous rejoins, on va se nettoyer au sous-sol.

Yu-ki, obéissant, partit en se demandant vaguement pourquoi au sous-sol mais bon, il préféra éluder la question et, après avoir déposé Kami dans un lit qui semblait bien confortable ,il hésita un instant avant de renoncer à s'y allonger avec lui, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit en soupirant, fermant tout doucement la porte derrrière lui.

Seulement, il regretta bien vite le lit douillet qui lui tendait les pattes quelques secondes plus tôt quand il arriva au sous-sol... à vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça...

-Heu... Közi-chan? Tu expliques?

Mais Közi était figé à l'entrée de la pièce et ne répondit pas.

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a ouvert la porte. précisa Mana. Gackt essaye de le ramener à la réalité mais c'est... comment dire... enfin, on dirait qu'il a buggé.

-Ah...

Effectivement, le choc avait été rude pour le pauvre Közi qui s'attendait à retrouver la pièce qu'il avait tant chérie étant jeune, ce sanctuaire où il dessinait sur les murs (en rose fushia le plus souvent), où il faisaist mumuse avec sa soeur et ses poupées... enfin bref, cette pièce leur était consacrée autrefois, et pis avant, y avait une grande salle de bain et un jacouzzi aussi...

-Je... commença-t-il, reprenant peu à peu pieds. Je crois... que, que mes parents ont fait des travaux...

Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire... il faisait tout noir... pis y avait des chaînes aux murs, et une sorte de table d'opération (ou de torture) bizarre au centre... une vierge de fer dans un coin, des éclaboussures dont il préfèrait vraiment ignorer l'origine au sol, au plafond et un peu partout en fait... Et surtout, SURTOUT... un truc immonde... horrible... un truc qui avait du cuir, du latex, des pointes, des bracelets bizarres qui n'avaient pas lieux d'êtres... surtout sur un bisounours orange vif... enfin bref, c'était VRAIMENT terrifiant...

-Waouh! J'avais pas vu le bisounours orange! La class'! s'exclama Yu-ki. Közi, j'adore ton sous-col! C'est... oops...

Il s'arrêta pour cause de regard assassin de Közi qui s'en alla en courant (oui, Kôzi arrive à courir avec des talons) et monta 4 à 4 les marches (Közi est vraiment doué!). On entendit divers bruits puis Közi qui hurlait à propose de salle de bain, de sous-sol, de torture aussi... pis sa mère parla mais même en tendant l'oreille, ils n'arrivèrent pas à la comprendre.

-Közi, reviens! A peuuuuuuuuuuuuuur! s'exclama un Gackt qui tournait résolument le dos à la pièce et au bisounours, et aussi à Yu-ki qui s'extasiait sur les divers "bijoux" de la chose fluo et faisait promettre à Mana de faire un autre Illuminati pour pouvoir faire comme le tit nounours...

Autant dire qu'à peu près tout le monde était traumatisé mais bon, le plus choqué dans l'histoire restait tout de même Közi qui croyait ses parents toujours chastes purs et innocents (à croire qu'il s'était jamais posé la question de sa venue au monde mais bon...) et que tout ce remue-ménage perturbait au plus haut point.

-Au moins, ça explique certaines choses sur Közi... commenta Mana d'un ton docte.

-Ah wi... fit Yu-ki.

-Ouais! renchérit Gackt. Comme certains trucs qu'il fait avec sa guitare!

Deux regards plus que perplexes se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il devenait rouge cerise (wi wi, comme celles dans lesquelles Közi est tombé)

-Laiss bèt! s'exclama rapidement Yu-ki alors que le chanteur commençait à ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour se justifier. On veut pas savoir!

Et la conversation fut close d'un commun accord... Bref, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à Kami, pauvre petit ange oublié depuis plusieurs paragraphes et qui s'éveilla en sursaut, seul dans un grand lit vide et inconnu, séparé de son nounours officiel (à savoir Yu-ki pour ceux qu'auraient pas suivi...) et avec des cris pleins la tête, cris dont il ne pigeait strictement rien mais ça faisait vachement peur quand même...

Alors, il fit ce que tout bon batteur perdu aurait fait à sa place (humm... vraiment?), ce que lui dictait sa conscience...

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAN! hurla-t-il en se mettant à sangloter (et oui, le bouton "STOP" sur les spécimens de ce type est vraiment très dur à débusquer, mais nous ne perdons pas espoir chers lecteurs, nous vaincrons!)

Ce qui fit stopper tout de même la violente dispute entre Közi et sa môman, ainsi que se précipiter dans la chambre d'ami le Yu-ki-super-héros-toujours-prêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Qu'est-ce y s'passe? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Mon héros! grand sourire Qu'est-ce que j'fou là? Pis il est où mon moule hein?

-Oh non.. .me dites pas qu'c'est pas vrai!

-Quoi? demanda un Kami qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter vu le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude de Yu-ki (et c'est pas peu dire!)

-Bouge pas de là! J'reviens tout de suite!

Et sans que Kami capte quoi que ce soit, Yu-ki disparut en un éclair de la pièce.

-Wow, y va vite! constata le batteur .L'a vraiment des supers pouvoirs mon Yu-ki n'à mwa!

Et il serra très fort son oreiller, comme une midinette rêvant à son idole... Enfin bref, le bassiste, lui, courut comme une fusée à travers la baraque (accompagné de son vent personnel, comme tout bon Seme qui se respecte), la démolissant un peu quand même au passage, et refit le chemin périlleux (sous les yeux exorbités des passants) en sens inverse, à la recherche musique d'Idiana Jones du moule papillon perdu... Recherches qui le menèrent jusqu'au commissariat où les pauvres flics manquèrent de peu la syncope lorsqu'un Yu-ki super-sonic déboula, se dirigeant jusqu'aux objets trouvés, récupéra son bien et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu clignements d'yeux perplexes de la part des pauvres policiers traumatisés à vie

Et Yu-ki, en 3min45, se retrouva devant la maison des parents de Közi, pis tout le monde alla dans la pitite salle de bain. Et quand on dit tout le monde, c'est TOUT le monde... Közi, Gackt, Mana (et son talon), Kami (et son moule), Yu-ki, la môman de Közi (essayant de limiter les dégâts), pis aussi la soeur de Közi (ravie d'assister au spectacle).

La môman fit un cocktail explosif pour son fils qui finit par être enfin totalment démaquillé... et quelques heures après le coiffage, lavage, remaquillage et rehabillage (se qui posa problème pour Gackt trop grand pour tous les habits, et aussi pour Mana qui refusait absolument de mettre un jean, ne rentrant pas dans les jupes de la jeune fille qui faisait à peine 1m50 et finit affublé nan,vêtu... il paraît... d'un vieux costume de la môman et Gackt en pantacourt et mini haut même si en décembre c'est moyen mais bon...), ils purent faire un bon repas (enfin, ils étaient vraiment à deux doigts de l'hypoglycémie là!), ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés et s'endormirent d'un sommeil tout de même bien mérité.

Bon, on passe les détails du réveil et du rentrage chacun chez soi parce que... bah parce que c'est comme ça, NA! Et Kami alla squatter chez son Yu-ki, Közi chez Gackt... et Mana se retrouva seul... avec son talon... et... la suite au prochain épisode! Niark!


End file.
